Pupus
by arannis
Summary: Apakah Roxanne bisa memercayai Johnny? Fic Ghost Rider pertama saya. Pair Johnny-Roxanne. Movieverse-Canon. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Hak cipta milik Marvel Comics. Saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.

* * *

><p><strong>PUPUS<strong>

* * *

><p>Langit kian berawan. Angin berhembus kencang. Pertanda hujan akan turun di awal musim gugur ini. Gemuruh langit mulai terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan. Mungkin orang akan mengira badai besar akan melanda. Dan jika memang benar, saat ini mereka pasti sudah terburu-buru masuk ke dalam rumah mereka yang hangat untuk berlindung.<p>

Namun tidak untuk gadis itu, Roxanne Simpson.

* * *

><p><em>Mereka berdua tertawa lepas di sepanjang pelarian mereka dari kejaran seorang penjual ayam. Sebelumnya mereka menjahili penjual ayam itu dengan membuka kandang yang berisi ayam-ayamnya sehingga beberapa dari ayam-ayam itu kabur. Akibatnya sekarang mereka harus mencari tempat untuk sembunyi dari kejarannya.<em>

_Mereka bersembunyi di sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Napas mereka berat karena kelelahan. Roxanne berharap si penjual ayam itu juga kelelahan dan menyerah mencari mereka. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bersembunyi di sana. Dan kini Roxanne merasa haus._

"_Johnny, kau bawa air minum?" tanyanya pada laki-laki di sebelahnya, Johnny Blaze._

"_Oh, shit! Semuanya ada di motorku," keluhnya. Nampaknya dia juga kehausan seperti Roxanne._

"_Seharusnya tadi kita langsung pergi saja dengan motormu, bukannya membuka kandang ayam itu," sekarang Roxanne juga menggerutu._

"_Dad tak akan mengizinkan kita pergi, kalau begitu," kata Johnny. "Pasti ia akan menyuruhku membetulkan motor itu."_

_Roxanne kembali mengingat pertunjukan tadi. Johnny berhasil melewati rintangan dalam pertunjukan motor arobatiknya, namun pendaratannya kurang sempurna sehingga kini motor yang ditungganginya tadi mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah. Sayangnya, motor itu milik sponsor, bukan miliknya. Kalau tak direparasi secepatnya, ia akan diminta ganti rugi. Dan Roxanne tahu, Johnny tak akan punya cukup uang untuk menggantinya._

"_Kalau begitu, kau memang seharusnya pulang untuk memperbaikinya, Johnny," kata Roxanne._

_Tentu saja Roxanne lebih memilih merelakan waktunya bersama Johnny daripada cowok yang sangat ia cintai itu mengalami kesulitan._

"_Tapi aku merindukanmu, Roxie," balasnya. Mendadak pipi Roxanne menghangat._

_Setelah hampir dua minggu mereka tak bertemu karena orang tua Roxanne mulai curiga pada hubungan mereka. Betapa inginnya Roxanne membalas ucapannya bahwa ia juga sangat merindukan Johnny._

"_Lagipula ada Dad yang bisa membetulkannya lebih baik dariku," lanjut Johnny karena tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Roxanne._

"_Tapi itu, kan tanggungjawabmu, Johnny," kata Roxanne menasehati._

"_Siapa yang ingin aku jadi pengendara motor akrobatik? Siapa yang ingin aku bekerja di tempat sirkus itu, hm?" kata Johnny dengan suara meninggi._

_Roxanne sangat tahu kalau Johnny tak pernah senang dengan pekerjaannya saat ini. Menurutnya itu pekerjaan yang konyol sekaligus membahayakan. Namun Ayah Johnny berkata mereka tak punya pilihan sehingga akhirnya Johnny menuruti keinginan Ayahnya._

"_Jangan begitu," kata Roxanne. "Aku suka kau jadi pengendara motor akrobatik. Kau terlihat keren."_

_Johnny tersenyum menatapnya. Cowok itu menggenggam tangan Roxanne dengan erat, begitu posesif. Roxanne menaruh kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya itu. Roxanne selalu senang dengan kegiatan sederhana mereka seperti ini. Baginya cukup seperti ini. Ia merasa tak perlu makan malam romantis atau hal-hal lain yang berlebihan hanya untuk saling berbagi udara yang sama dengan orang yang dicintai._

* * *

><p>Gadis itu tak peduli, bahkan ketika titik-titik air mulai menetesi ubun-ubunnya. Di bawah pohon Beech, gadis itu berdiri, menunggu<em>nya<em>. Dieratkannya sweater putih tipis yang ia kenakan, demi menghalau dingin yang mustahil dihindari. Sesekali diliriknya arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Kini Roxanne baru menyadari bahwa dirinya telah menunggu hampir dua jam lamanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang membuat _dia_ terlambat datang? Meskipun tak pernah menemukan jawabannya, toh Roxanne masih tetap teguh berdiri di sana. Tak sedikit pun niat meninggalkan tempat itu. Karena ia yakin _dia _tak akan mengingkari janjinya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Roxie, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Johnny ketika melihat gadisnya menangis di bawah pohon Beech, tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama.<em>

"_Johnny.." katanya di sela-sela isak tangisnya. "A-ayahku tahu... tahu tentang kita.."_

_Johnny terpaku. Nampaknya keterkejutan itu membuat dirinya tak bisa berbicara._

"_Kita harus bagaimana, Johnny...?" kata Roxanne masih berusaha mengurangi isakkannya._

_Sejujurnya Roxanne sudah menduga semuanya. Cepat atau lambat, orang tuanya akan tahu perihal hubungan asmaranya dengan Johnny. Dan Roxanne tahu orang tuanya tak pernah senang dengan Johnny yang menurut mereka tak mempunyai tujuan hidup. Mereka menganggap pekerjaannya dan pekerjaan Ayahnya yang seorang pengendara motor akrobatik di tempat sirkus, tak menjamin masa depannya. Mereka takut Roxanne hidup susah jika mereka membiarkan Johnny dan Roxanne bersama._

"_Kau.. mau pergi bersamaku?" kata Johnny kemudian._

_Roxanne memberikan pandangan tak mengerti. Kini Roxanne tidak lagi sesenggukan. Johnny menatap Roxanne dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Namun Roxanne merasakan ada tekad kuat dalam tatapan itu._

"_A-apa maksudmu, Johnny?" tanya Roxanne._

_Ada jeda hening sebelum Johnny menjawabnya._

"_Kita pergi... ke mana saja... asal jauh dari sini.." katanya._

_Roxanne tersentak. Apa yang dimaksud Johnny adalah kabur?_

"_Kita bisa memulai hidup baru bersama.. jauh dari orang tuamu.." lanjut Johnny._

"_Johnny, a-apa kau serius? Apakah ini tidak terlalu berbahaya?" tanya Roxanne sedikit ragu._

"_Percayalah padaku, Roxie," kata Johnny kini lebih mantap._

_Roxanne belum bisa menjawab. Ia bingung, takut. Apa ini akan berjalan lancar? Bagaimana orang tuanya nanti? Roxanne mencintai Johnny, tetapi ia juga sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya._

_Roxanne beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menatap mata Johnny dalam-dalam, berusaha melihat keyakinan di sana. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke batang pohon Beech yang terukir tulisan di sana: J & R Forever. Tangannya disapukan ke tulisan itu. Dan kini Roxanne telah menjatuhkan pilihannya._

"_Bawa aku pergi, Johnny.."_

* * *

><p>Hujan terasa semakin lebat, namun Johnny tak kunjung datang. Apa yang membuatnya sangat terlambat seperti ini? Roxanne membenahi sedikit sweater-nya supaya sedikit memberikan kehangatan untuk badannya. Tapi percuma saja, sweater-nya sudah basah kuyup, bahkan hingga ke pakaian dalamnya. Mustahil rasa dingin itu terhalangi.<p>

Sesaat Roxanne berpikir untuk pulang saja, namun lagi-lagi Roxanne meyakini dirinya bahwa Johnny hanya terlambat datang. Terlambat bukan berarti tidak datang, kan? Atau memang benar Johnny tak akan datang?

Selama ini Roxanne sangat memercayai Johnny. Cowok itu satu-satunya yang ia cintai sejak dulu. Dan Roxanne masih berniat untuk memercayainya.

Roxanne sesekali mengingat ketika dulu Johnny menyatakan cinta padanya. Di hadapan orang banyak, di keramaian pertunjukan sirkus. Saat itu sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika Roxanne berulang tahun yang ke enam belas, dan ketika Johnny belum menjadi pengendara motor akrobatik. Roxanne merindukan masa-masa itu, di mana mereka masih bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa perlu memikirkan tanggungjawab dan masa depan mereka.

Namun untuk sekarang, rasanya begitu sukar. Mau tak mau mereka harus menghadapi masa depan. Mereka tak boleh main-main lagi. Ia dan Johnny harus mulai menata masa depan mereka. Dan di saat rencana itu mulai dibangun, Roxanne merasa takut Johnny tak ikut serta membangunnya bersamanya. Mungkinkah Roxanne salah memercayai Johnny?

Dan kini bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman melihat motor Johnny yang datang dari kejauhan. Menerjang hujan yang turun begitu deras. Johnny menatapnya lekat-lekat ketika cowok itu menepikan motornya. Roxanne tak mengerti pandangan apa itu. Sesaat Roxanne berpikir bahwa ia benar telah memercayai Johnny, namun semuanya lenyap begitu saja ketika Johnny pergi dengan motornya, meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apapun.

Roxanne berharap Johnny hanya sedang menjahilinya, dan akan kembali ke hadapannya. Namun seiring waktu berlalu, Johnny tak kunjung kembali. Mungkinkah ia memang benar-benar salah karena telah memercayai Johnny?

Kini rasa sakit menghujam hatinya. Ia tak bisa merasakan air matanya yang jatuh bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Johnny meninggalkannya setelah mereka berdua mulai merencanakan masa depan mereka bersama-sama. Harapan bahagia dalam hatinya kini pupus sudah.

Roxanne tak tahu apa penyebab yang membuat Johnny berlaku seperti itu terhadapnya. Roxanne yakin Johnny mencintainya. Apa ada sesuatu yang lain, yang terjadi sehingga Johnny berbuat seperti ini? Meskipun begitu, Johnny akan selalu menjadi pemilik hatinya.

* * *

><p>Bikin fic ini iseng aja sih. Selain itu, saya juga suka pair ini, apalagi pas scene mereka berdua ketemu lagi di acaranya Johnny, yang Roxanne jadi reporter buat wawancarain Johnny<p>

Gaje, ya? Saya juga mikir begitu. Tapi hargailah lewat review. Nge-flame juga gapapa, palingan saya nangis dua hari dua malem XD *becanda

Udah rada lupa sama jalan ceritanya, jadi maaf-maaf saja kalo gak sesuai di film


End file.
